The Choice Of Life
by CrazyLizzy22
Summary: Sage Bent is a HYDRA agent that was trained since she was 7. When HYDRA sends her out to capture the Tesseract she goes undercover into S.H.I.E.L.D . Sage is asked to help out with the Avengers Initiative and meets Steve Rogers. When HYDRA orders her to assassinate someone in the Avengers, what will she choose, power from HYDRA? Or love and friendship?
1. The First Trial

**The Choice Of Life**

 ** B** **y CrazyLizzy22**

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story line and OC's.**_

 _ **ATTENTION: I decided I didn't like this intro as much as I thought I did. So I'm completely trashing it with a new one that focused on the HYDRA base more and Sage's connection there. I will post both chapters, and let you guys decide which one is better. Thanks for reading.**_

Sage POV:

When I was just seven years old my parents died, I know, so cliche. There death was different from most, it wasn't a freak car accident, a plane crash or anything like that. They simply disappeared one day and showed up the next day ripped to shreds, in Europe. You can imagine my confusion when social security handed me over to this school place, where they probed me, stuck a needle in me and then shoved me into a room. I was in what they called a special school, for kids with abilities. You see, I had these powers that were different from most, I could move things and control things all with a flick of my hand. But weirdest of all, I could look inside someone's mind. If I touched someone, skin to skin contact, I could look at their memories, get inside their heads. With this they trained me every day, physically , mentally and socially. Every year everyone in the school would take a test, those who didn't pass it would be kicked out. Since most of the children at the school were orphans that meant we would most likely die out on the streets. I passed every single test, finally making it to the last one. Around eleven years had past since I made it into the school, and I was 18. This last test was to determine if I got into this elite group they kept saying we could get into. But the decrease in students was very apparent. It started off with around 200 students, now there were only ten. I walked into the first class, it was where I was going to take the test.

"Sit down and begin." The teacher said sternly, sitting at the front of the room and sharpening his knife. I walked to the back seat and started on the test, this was the logic and intelligence part of the test, there were five parts in total that we were suppose to complete today. I finished quickly, knowing that this was the easy part and handed it in. The teacher jutted his head toward the next door and I slowly walked to it. When I opened it inside were many computers filled with "crucial" data , we had to hack it. I typed in the virus and the codes, and eventually got the data, being the second one finished with it. Next was more physical, I had to defeat some soldiers without drawing the attention of the alarm. And the the fourth one was a lying test. The last test was the unexpected one, no one knew how to beat it. As I walked in I saw a boy from my school, standing there his name was Chris. There was man in the center of the room, just standing there. He was wearing a black suit, black pants and black leather man turned around but I couldn't see his face, it was covered with a black mask. As I looked around the third place girl ran in behind me, looking around the room. The man in the mask handed me a gun with one bullet.

"Only two are allowed to walk out, and the bullet must be used on someone. Choose wisely, time is ticking. Fail to choose and you all die." Without another word he walked out the door, locking us in. As he left he put something on the table, that was counting down, I had five minutes to choose a life to save and someone to kill, this was the final test. I looked at my gun, it only had one bullet and the two students were looking at me distressed. The first two minutes it was silent, we wondered how the other students did, whether they passed or not.

"Shoot me." The boy said in the corner, walking out of the shadows.

"What?" I asked

"I said shoot me, this is their sick game of a test.I grew up three years dealing with this crap and all for what? I could die at the end? Shoot me, you have to kill one of us." he responded.

"I don't understand why they gave you the choice of the gun. Shouldn't Chris be getting it?" The girl named Becca said.

"If I don't shoot one of you then we'll all blow up." I shouted. The timer was counting down from five now, four, I loaded my gun, three, I put my finger on the trigger, two, I aimed , one , I fired.

-End Of Part 1-

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed Part 1 of the first chapter. I tried to incorporate as many reference to the movie as possible, and yet again I did add a**_ _ **disclaimer**_ _ **up top! Please leave a**_ _ **Review**_ _ **because it does inspire me to write more. Any suggestions to the improvement to the story is also welcomed. All right lovelies, see you in the next chapter.**_


	2. Hail HYDRA

**The Choice Of Life**

 **By CrazyLizzy22**

A/N- _There are many spoilers, so sorry about that. Hope you enjoy, reviews are appreciated. Enjoy!_

 **Part 2**

The bullet soared and hit Chris in the leg, causing him to fall in shock and yelp before putting his hand over the wound. The doors opened up and Becca ran through proudly while I lifted Chris up who was cursing under his breath.

"What are you doing?" Chris said.

"Carrying you. Duh." I replied carrying him across the door line.

I walked out into the light where crowds of scientists were cheering and some were still in shock that I had shot Chris in the leg instead of killing one of them.

"It said that only two people were allowed to come out." Chris muttered.

"Only two were allowed to walk out." I said winking and then dropping him on the floor. As the three of us went over to the man in the black mask two more people entered through the door, a girl with bright blonde hair and a young boy by the name of Matt. Both of them looked traumatized as they walked over to where we were lined up. I could see in the back they were dragging a body out of the room.

"Well Miss Bent, I applaud you for finding a loophole in our test. I will be sure to say only two of you can come out of this alive. But none the less you were following directions, all of you have passed the test." The man finished

"Excuse me sir, who are you?" I asked.

"I am the Chief, at least that's what you'll be calling me."

"So you're the leader?" Chris asked.

"Leader is a bit extreme, I look over the progress of this place."

"What exactly is this place? We were trained some of us for eleven years to do things that spies do. What exactly are we preparing for?"

"Well Miss Bent-"

"Welcome to HYDRA , the people who are going to change mankind." The Chief said.

Two Years Later

"Oh shut up." I said, punching Chris in the arm as we sat down to eat.

"It's true , you were the only one who killed those three guards, and they were like what the hell is going on. Then boom , lights out." Chris said laughing. I smiled and rolled my eyes, digging into the gourmet food.

"At least I got into the Agency, you're the nerd and got into the science division." I teased, stealing a piece of chicken off his plate.

"Oh yeah, you're the overachiever." Chris shot back.

"Well you're-"

"-The one needed for a mission." A tall Agent said interrupting our "argument"

"I'm eating lunch though." I complained, waving my chicken leg in the air.

"Immediately." He said, his eyes not wavering.

"Fine, but I got a date with my chicken leg later on. Make sure I don't break it." I joked ,standing up from the table. I followed the Agent to the experimental lab where the Chief was waiting.

"New mission, our spies have informed us that our great prize is just waiting in a building. It's heavily armed and difficult to get. It's almost suicidal to infiltrate, we need you for the job." Chief said right away, not greeting me. His mask was still on, and I haven't seen his face the two years I've known him. I had to be a certain level to know the leader of HYDRA.

"I'm glad you want me to go on the suicidal missions." I said joking. The Chief spun around and faced me.

"We have been hunting down this object for centuries, joking is not permitted in this instance."

"Sorry sir." I responded, looking at the big screen in front of me that was projecting the information.

"It's called the Tesseract, an unlimited source of energy. With this we could finally have the energy we need to fully charge our weapons and be invincible. It will be a huge step for HYDRA, if we obtain this."

"Sir, why haven't we located and took this energy source before?"

"The last time we knew it's location was five years ago. We haven't found a worthy agent until you."

"Why am I any different from other agents?" I asked.

"For one, your magic abilities bends science already. We have trained you for many years making you a reliable and loyal agent to HYDRA. Only one other agent was considered for this project but we decided it was too risky. Project Winter Soldier isn't stable yet, until then you are going to be extracting this power from the site."

"Do I get a team?" I asked.

"No, this is a solo mission."

"And you said this was a heavily armed area."

"Yes."

"Almost suicidal."

"Almost."

I rolled my eyes and picked up the weapons file.

"Your friend Chris will be your tech support, he'll guide you through the place. Go to the weapons room and grab the required items." The Chief said, turning to one Agent and handing him a tablet, on the screen was my name. I nodded my head and turned around to open the door that led to the weapons room. Standing there beaming was Chris.

"I was assigned to you for a mission, coincidence much?" Chris asked.

"All right, what things do I get to be using?" I said curiously,

"It's thing, singular, not plural." Chris informed me, opening a drawer and pulling out a bracelet.

"I get a bracelet." I said clearly not impressed.

"This bracelet has a limited capacity. It can hack a network in thirty seconds, fairly slow but it should suffice. It also can shoot out a laser beam, that can cut through metal and finally it's a bomb. Activate the bomb by taking off the charm with the heart." Chris finished, handing me the bracelet.

"I'm so glad that you guys sent me on a suicide mission. " I said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." Chris replied, typing something into the computer.

"Is this really all I'm getting? A bracelet."

"Oh, I almost forgot, here." Chris said., handing me the chicken leg.

"Hardy har har." I said grabbing it and throwing it into the garbage.

"In all seriousness, do I get a gun. or am I supposed to use my powers the whole time?"  
"You get a PSS silent pistol, ten bullets so use them wisely." Chris said handing me the gun.

"You suck." I grumbled, sitting down in the chair and examining the bracelet.

"Would you like to practice your powers before hand?" Chris asked, handing me a latex black suit, for easier flexibility.

"Sure, why not warm up before I infiltrate a S.H.I.E.L.D base." I responded, rolling my eyes again.

"To be quite honest, it's not that hard." Chris informed. I walked into the testing room and pressed on the button that said three objects. Three objects solid, liquid and gas were in the room covered by a glass case.

"Open the first one please." I said. The first case lifted and I levitated the solid. At first I was shaky, but then getting the hang of it I slammed it to the ground, breaking it.

"Next case." The second case lifted and liquid immediately fell to the ground. I levitated it back up, slowly and gently before molding it into something of my liking. After that I splashed it on the ground before moving onto the last case. Gases were very hard to control, although I could do it with a lot of concentration. I focused on the gas and willed it to move, it's particles floating endlessly in the air, I willed it to move to a certain location. I could see the steam moving back and forth and I looked up happy with my work, but I lost concentration and it evaporated. Chris nodded his head and opened the testing room doors letting me out.

"All right, the mind thing now and you're off to your mission." Chris said smiling. I had another power that I was born with, it didn't really develop until last year so controlling it was quite difficult but I could read memories. I could invade someone's brain and look at the moment they had, it's like intruding on someone's life diary. I nodded and walked into the room again, this time there was one door.

"Open the door please." Out came a lady, I peered inside her mind looking at her memories. She was an innocent civilian who was at the wrong place at the wrong time, HYDRA had to take her as a prisoner so she wouldn't say what happened. I came out of her mind and nodded at Chris who opened the doors once again and handed me my gun and the bracelet.

"You're going to need to change." Chris said pointing at my suit that was lying on the chair. I grabbed it and changed into it, feeling how free I was and not bounded by jeans or tight shirts. As I walked out, I put on the bracelet and tucked away the gun underneath the leg of my suit.

"And this isn't going to look conspicuous?" I asked.

"You're going to stay in the shadows." Chris responded handing me an earbud and plugging in the other part in the computer. Immediately everything I heard and was saying they could hear as well.

"Everything seems to be in order, there is a car downstairs waiting for you. Take that to the location. Further instruction will be whispered in your ears by none other than the master himself."

"Master huh? Well tell the master that his fly is down." I laughed, putting the earpiece into my ear. Downstairs sure enough was a black jeep, the driver was waiting out front with a deadly looking gun.

"Are you Sage?" He asked, his voice low and deep.

"That's me, you know where to go." I responded hopping into the front seat of the car.

"How long is this going to take?"

"Three hours at most." The driver replied, starting the ignition and putting his shades on.

"Great." I grumbled folding my arms and closing my eyes.

"Aw, no whining. You only getting an energy rubix cube. Think of it as a game." Chris said through the earpiece.

"Yeah, I'm just bursting with excitement." I said dully.

"You ready Sage?" Chris asked, ignoring my flat tone.

"I'm never ready." I responded.

 **-End Of Part 2-  
**

 **There's Part 2, I can't wait to get to the actual Avengers part! Please write a Review. Thank you!**


End file.
